User blog:The Terrible Travis/Proposal 5: Inactivity Act
Fucking piece of shit. And no, this time I'm not talking about Tyce. Actually I'm referring to Wikia - widely regarded as perhaps the worst website on the entire Internet. The only people that dare enlist its services are underage idiots that have absolutely no social life whatsoever. And they don't have a sex life either. So they just sit around and masturbate all day. In fact these damn fools actually have an entire wiki dedicated to gathering moments from media that they can masturbate to - [http://fetishfuel.wikia.com/wiki/Fetish_Fuel_Wiki '''I' MEAN JUST LOOK AT THIS SHIT!]'' What the hell kind of crazy psychopath would even THINK of creating a wiki like that? I mean, is that where Tyce gets all his anime avatars from? Fucking disgusting, I tell ya. FUCKING DISGUSTING. But anyway, today - or if we're being technical, tonight - I'd like to introduce to you the Inactivity Act! The purpose of this particular proposal to basically to clean out our staff. Now before any of you fucking idiotic crybaby brats extremely kind and hard-worrking users that I respectfully disagree witth start whining bring up the concern that the passing of this proposal would end up demoting tons of people, let me just say this. This proposal will'' ONLY'' affect those who aren't doing anything with their powers. What's the point of letting these users keep their powers if they're not even using those powers? And if they decide they do indeed want them back, well - they're always free to set up a request and get community consensus ;) Changes This Proposal Will Make *Automatically demote all SBFW staff members that have not used their powers in two months - exceptions can be made if said staff member notifies the wiki they will inactive for a while (however, the mininum amount of notified inactivty is six months - if that threshold is exceeded, said staff member will also be demoted) *Automatically make sure all staff members are given a warning about possible demotion if they have not used their rights for a month Note: '''If this proposal passes, the timing does NOT start right after that. It's not two months after this proposal passes. This rule is ''RETROACTIVELY APPLIED''''' - meaning that if you're a staff member that has not used their rights in at least two months, you're getting demoted straight away. Users This Proposal Definitely Will Affect The following list of users are all currently inactive staff members of SBFW that will be demoted if this proposal passes. *MrScience12 *Alan Tyce 2: Electric Boogaloo Users This Proposal Could Potentially Affect The following list of users are all inactive currently staff members of SBFW. While they will not be demoted immediately after the passing of this proposal, they could be soon if they remain inactive. *Calaz *SenpaiCory Please state whether you support, oppose, or are neutral towards this proposal in the comments. Votes will be tallied and the result will be decided on September 20th. Good riddance. (talk) 05:20, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts